Alternate Paul Gekko
Alternate Paul Gekko (代替月光ポール, Daitai gekkō pōru) or simply Gray (グレー, Gurē) is a Counterpart of Paul Gekko and a Jinjuriki of the Yamata no Orochi. Background Becoming a Legend In Paul Gekko's Alternate Future, He was born as one of the Five Siblings to His Father, who was a Samurai and his Mother who was a Princess. With the loss of the his Father in the Flood caused by the Eight Headed Serpent attacking Izumogakure, Kyoji and his mother raised Paul Gekko on his building of Technology and doing the Christian Way as child. When Paul Gekko was 5 Years Old, He met Kokori no Mikoto as his Sibling like Figure. Kokori trusted Paul Gekko to carry on his Reputation as the Hero of Time. When Paul Gekko was 6 years Old, He was depressed, Paul Gekko met the old begger woman who lived in the house who consoles him upon learning of his mother and father's death. Some time later the 10,000 Dragons attacked Izumogakure and Fiore but manages to slay them all to prevent the the loss of his brothers and one sister. Before he traveled back in time, Paul Gekko was chased by Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Seeing his counterpart at Earth Land by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's teleportation, Two Paul Gekkos teamed up to destroy Black Zetsu and the Moon Rabbit Goddess. Paul leaps in front of her and takes the blow, bleeding heavily and falling to the ground from the Ten Tails. As his Original self catches him, Paul tries to convince the group that he would never betray anyone and try to close the Gate, with everyone believing her. When asked by his counterpart why he sacrificed hirself, explains that if Lucy's past self were to die, he would too. The others begin to cry as he speaks, and Paul tries to comfort them by stating that she is not their Lucy, though they argue that no matter which Lucy she is, they love her. Asking his counterpart if he can see his Heaven Tail mark, Lucy happily remembers the day she received it, and smiling, closes her eyes one last time, asking everyone to help protect the future. Before the Ten Tails can Produce Clones, the Black Zetsu in Kaguya's Sleeve states that no matter what Magic do they try is about to be plunge into the shadows, Natsu attacks Kaguya first slicing it's arm separating Black Zetsu, angrily stating that he will not let anyone take away Lucy's future. Natsu then flies up to Kaguya and as he punches her, he states that a he will not let the shadow take away Heaven Tail. He descents, and punches Kaguya and let's Paul Gekko use the magical sword to destroy her completely, ending the Revival of the Ten Tails once and for all. With the Eclipse Gate now destroyed, everyone not from the present returns to their respective periods in history; body begins to glow. Although her body returns to its own time, his spirit ascends to Heaven. Waking up in an unfamiliar sea of golden grass. God informs her that everyone's been waiting for him, prompting Alternative Paul to break down in tears. Finally at peace, a sobbing Alternate Paul Gekko makes his way towards his friends. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fanon Category:Anime Characters